Warrior Struggle V10
by Orochi
Summary: *Final Chapter Up, Readers,please get final reviews in*Each Warrior has his own battles to face, but this time the battle encompasses some of the greatest warriors on earth, and revives one of the greatest evils known to man.
1. Terror at Osaka

Chapter 1: The Terror At Osaka.  
  
The wind blew extremely hard as the rain poured down all over the arena. Lightning struck in every direction while thunder roared monsterously. The castle was burning brightly amidst the darkness of the night the sky. The scent of death was in the air. Atop the building stood two magnificant powers. Both were of pure destruction, desiring one thing...power.  
  
"I have looked forward to this meeting for quite some time!" Rugal said with a grin.  
  
"Your words are meaningless....now suffer.." Akuma said with a stone cold glair in his eye.  
  
There was an explosion on top of the tower of cataclysmic size.  
  
Shockwaves were sent out into all directions as fire surrounded the burning castle. The two forces had collided in a massive way. Blow for blow the battled on top of the tower as the storm raged on. It could not be denied that both men possessed something, something very evil.  
  
The crowd had yet to notice the explosions and chaos behind them, as they were focused in on the tournament before them. The crowd roared as Ryu planted the finishing blow on Kyo. As Ryu took to the top of the podeum he sensed something was going on. He looked around until finally in the distance he saw two figures battleing on top of the Osaka Tower. Ryu knew that by bringing attention to it would only cause the crowd to go into a frenzy, therefore he decided to stand and watch the battle.  
  
Rugal fell on his face before Akuma's feet. He had been beaten into the ground by Akuma's masterful fighting power. Not even the orochi power within Rugal could save him from the fate he would now suffer at Akuma's hands...or could he. In a last ditch attack, Rugal lunged forward and shoved his hand into the heart of Akuma.  
  
"*cough* Hahahaha! Your power far surpasses even that of what I expected...but I was not without a plan. With this I give you the dark energy that will destroy your soul! NO BODY CAN CONTAIN SUCH POWER!! DIE!!" Rugal pumped the energy into the paralyzed body of Akuma. Akuma hunched over as Rugal thrusted his hand away from his chest and began violently shaking. Finally he let a disturbing scream and a massive explosion left his body, consuming him in a giant explosion of energy. Rugal laughed with joy as he watched Akuma self-destruct into nothingness.....or so he thought. A giant explosion erupted from Akuma, finally catching the attention of the crowds. Rugal broke into a hysterical laughter..until the smoke cleared.  
  
Before him stood a massive figure brimming with the most energy he had ever encountered. Its eyes were pure red fire...his hair white as a burning star.  
  
Its massive body overshadowed Rugal enormously. He looked directly down  
  
at Ryu who was staring back at him.  
  
"Shin Akuma...this just cant be. I had heard the legends that the "god of martial arts" would return from fire..but never did I anticipate this kind of scene" Ryu was almost flabbergasted as the evil energy of Shin Akuma radiated all over the city. Ryu turned away from Shin Akuma with disgust. As soon as Ryu was facing the otherway, Rugal's battered body slammed to the ground in front of him. The crowd shreiked in horror, knowing noone could survive such a fall, for Akuma had thrown him from the tower.  
  
A large booming voice sounded in the distance. "Ryu! You absolute fool, how dare you turn your back on me! It has been such a long long time since we fought, why dont we finish the score now!" Akuma shouted.  
  
"I will not fight you now, I know you exceed my power greatly.  
  
There is no way I am throwing myself into a losing battle...I decline."  
  
Akuma frowned with great displeasure on Ryu. Nevertheless, he was prepared to satisfy his hunger for destruction. He lept from the tower and landed on Rugal's back, which would in most circumstances shatter a person's spine. Akuma stepped off and looked down at Ryu. "Foolish boy, I have existed for many years...I know your thoughts....you know you cannot defeat me, not just now, but ever. You would be a fool to think you could. Aside from that,however, I wont be satisfied until I have utterly destroyed you, or...."  
  
Ryu snapped back in fury."NEVER! I will never embrace dark energy...I'm not like you Akuma. I'm not evil....I will not succumb to your darkness, you foul demon!"  
  
Akuma grinned, as if complimented by the insult. "You will embrace the Dark Hadou...you will accept the dark energy...you know its the only way you will ever be strong enough to destroy me. Come now, Ryu...you remember what I did to your sensai...and what I did to you and Ken, what I did to my master...hmhmhmhmhahahaha!!"  
  
Ryu's eyes glinted red for a brief second. Right then a struggle began inside of him. He could give in to that hatred and most likely destroy Akuma, or allow Akuma to mock him to his face. Ryu fought with all he had to resist the rage inside of him, but slowly felt it slipping away from him. He continued to glair at Akuma as the struggle in him continued. "I..will..not..fight you,Akuma, not yet."  
  
Akuma looked at him and smiled, though it wasnt a very friendly one. It was mroe sinister if anything. Akuma turned around dissappeared in a giant fireball, causing more fans to scatter and scramble. The storm was now beginning to let up, and all the crowds began rusteling out of the arena to their cars. However, Ryu stood still looking up into the sky during the commotion. He finally decided to leave, but not before checking out Rugal. Strangely enough, when he looked down, Rugal's body was gone.......  
  
*Next Chapter will be determined by the reviews I get on this one. If ya'll feel its worth continuing, or an suggestions, please say so. 


	2. Devoured

Chapter 2: Devoured  
  
Ken,bruised and bandaged, lie on the bed in his apartment. He turned the TV on to see if the results from the final matches were or had been announced. To his surprise, no news channel was covering the tournament, but rather what had occured after the tournament. All over the TV were images of the carnage, and then the most disturbing image appeared, an image that caused Ken to groan aloud. "Aaaaah,crap.....dont tell me this is for real..." Ken whined with great displeasure as Akuma's face was plastered on the television.  
  
Suddenly the announcer's voice broke in. "What you see before you are the disturbing images of what took place just minutes ago down at the Osaka arena. From what we understand, Rugal Bernstien was the only fatality in the catastrophe, though his body has yet to be recovered."  
  
"Oh no.." Ken said under his breath. Something had clicked in the back of his mind. "where ever Akuma is-" as sure as he said it,there on the screen was an image of Akuma and Ryu face to face. "Here we go again...those two just cant get along" Ken said sadly, as if knowing that he would most likely have to face the beast himself.  
  
Ken turned the TV off and shut his eyes. He began thinking of how much of an ordeal this really was. Ken tried his hardest to understand Ryu's struggle against the Dark Hadou, but overall it always came to just not giving in to the hate. Hatred, something Ken could also relate to when it came to Akuma. Akuma had also killed his master, but inside he knew that Ryu had a closer bond with Sensai. He leaned over, turned the light off, and went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Morning broke, along with Ken's bedroom window. A brick had been hurled through the window and it a message was attached. It was early and Ken was most definately not in the mood for some prank, or some assassination attempt. Ken rolled out of bed and picked up the brick. He opened the attached letter and began reading. By the time he had finished the letter, he was wide awake. The letter explained in great detail of how Ken's death would be brought about. However, the most disturbing thing was that it was signed "Eliza". This scared the crap out of Ken. He knew it couldnt really be Eliza...but the shear eerieness of the whole matter was a little to much. It also said that unimaginable horror would occur unless Ken met "Eliza" near the tower destroyed the night before. Ken went into the living room and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Craahaaahaaaap!!" Ken cried in pain. "when am I gonna get a break!  
  
First that stupid demon shows up, now a letter from someone by the name of Eliza...WAHAHAAA!!!!" Ken's cry woke the neighbors and got him a few interesting adjectives shouted his way. He didnt much care,though. An evil demon was on the loose and his deceased girl friend just sent him a letter, so at the time an angry neighbor just didnt seem so bad in light of everything. Ken put on some clean clothes, seeing as how his were rather blood stained at the moment. With that he grabbed his keys and headed out of the door.  
  
"Ok, lets see here...take a left up here....go right....and...WATCH OUT!!" Ken slammed on the breaks,nearly breaking his neck. The girl just stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Ken?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Hey Sakura,wh-" He was cut off.  
  
"WHERE'S RYU!!" She said frantically "I saw him and that big guy last night on the TV, IS HE OK!!??"  
  
" Can't tell you for sure, but-" Interupted yet again.  
  
"Well then I am going with you until you find him." Sakura said demandingly.  
  
"Really Sakura,now isnt th-" Before he could finish she was already in his car. Ken rubbed his forehead and continued driving to his destination.  
  
It took him a little while to get there, but nevertheless, he arrived. Ken stepped out of the car and proceeded to the location he was to meet "Eliza," he didnt know that Sakura was right behind him.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, he was starting to get aggravated. He even ended up beating a trashcan in. Anxiety was taking its toll on him. Finally he snapped. "Ok Sakura, wanna help me out?" Of course she said she would. "Alright, wait here until someone comes to meet you, when they do, come and get me. Ok?"  
  
"Can do" she said smiling and saluting. Ken almost felt guilty the way he was treating her, but tried to justify it by his circumstances. Still, he knew he shouldnt just leave her there, on the account of who the letter was signed by. Regardless of what he knew was right, however, he left her and went to get some sleep in his car.  
  
Sakura leaned against the wall, constantly looking at her watch to see how much time had passed. It was pretty creepy, but whats the worst that could happen in absolute daylight. She continued to ocupy her time by looking at the watch and thinking of Ryu. Suddenly, a noise came from the back of the ally way. It sounded as if a trashcan had been knocked over. She wandered into the back to see what it was. She strained her eyes to see if anything was there, sure enough, it was a cat. Sakura laughed at the fact she had gotten nervous over nothing...until she turned around. Two white eyes stared her right in the face. She let out a squeel but her mouth was quickly covered by a massive hand.  
  
"You certainly are not Ken Masters" It said in a scratchy voice,"but you will suffice for the time being..." He wrapped his other hand around her throat and began choking her. She struggled to get free but it was no use. After a minute or so, he began draining her of life. Her fight became much weaker, and her life seemed to dwindle away with every second. Finally she passed out as her last bit of strength was sapped from her body.  
  
"Pathetic child, you have provided me with little. No matter, It shall sustain me for the time being." He said letting go of her mouth. He tossed her to the ground and walked away, back into the shadows.  
  
A few hours had passed and Ken had been fast asleep. He opened  
  
his eyes and looked at the clock. It was now 10 AM. Ken was shocked that he let time slip by like that. After he gathered his thoughts he remembered Sakura. "Where is she" he thought aloud. "Somethings wrong, I've really screwed up now.." He threw open the door and ran back to the area he last left her. Nowhere. She was no where to be seen. He went back further into the allie and stumbled on something. He knew what it was. His eyes shut as tears began rolling off his face. He didnt know if it was too late or not...but knew that time was his biggest enemy at this point. He picked her up and proceeded of the ally way...... 


	3. Shadows

Chapter 3: Shadows.  
  
Ken roared up into the parking lot and carried Sakura into his room. He laid her on the bed and put his hand on her forehead, and then proceeded to check her pulse. She was breathing, but was pale, as if all the life sustaining energy in her body had been stolen. Ken looked down on her and wiped a tear from his eye...a tear more of anger than sorrow. It was too early in the morning for this, and the fact he had a whole day ahead of him made it that much worse.  
  
Ken walked into the living room and laid down on the couch, covering his face with his hands. He didnt know what he would do. He was afraid to take her to the hospital, because he knew they would  
  
question him, and most likely put the blame on him. A desperate situation this was quickly turning into. He thought of trying to get ahold of Ryu, but figured he had enough trouble to deal with. Finally he decided to take her down to the hospital and hope for the best.  
  
He walked back into her room wear she lie still, almost in a peaceful yet aweful dream. Ken could only shake his head in sadness.  
  
He lifted her off the bed and took her back to the car. The whole drive there he was battleing with fear and confusion, but worst of all...worry. He had never been that close with Sakura, but the loss of her just seemed so devastating to him. He shook it off and sped to the hospital.  
  
Sakura's body now lay in the infirmary under close observation. Surprising to Ken, there had been 4 other cases since the incident at the tournament. Ken was vevy curious as to who they were.  
  
"So..she isnt the only one?" He asked half releaved, but still concerned.  
  
"Not by any means," the nurse replied with a smile, "however, only one of the other 4 are recovering.  
  
"May I see him..or her?" He said very curiously.  
  
"Normally I wouldnt allow this, but...yes..." The nurse led him to a room where a familiar face was lying on a bed...until he saw Ken.  
  
"Ken Masters....you joke of a tournament fighter" he said with a sly grin.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me..how'd you end up here?" Ken said puzzled.  
  
"Well, after the tournament, I was walking out to car, when this thing just reached out of the shadows and started sucking the life out of me."  
  
"And how did you get out away...or get here" He said more confused than ever.  
  
"With the famous Kusangi flame of course" Kyo said smiling while burning a flame on his finger. " I managed to escape and stumble to the hospital"  
  
"Hmmm, what did it look like?"  
  
"Well, when I lit my fist I saw a deep black pit, it was pretty  
  
odd, but It was easy to get out of my head once I smacked against the wall" He said grinning and burning the flame bigger.  
  
"Hmmm...thanks.." Ken said walking out of the room.  
  
Kyo smiled and fired a flame at Ken, who spun around and launched a fireball right at the flame. The two smiled and Ken walked out of the room.  
  
Ken was now faced with another perplexing mystery...who would be strong enough to take down Kyo, even though momentarily, but completely overpower Sakura the next morning. Yes, Kyo was much stronger than Sakura, but Sakura had enough strength in her to take on the beast if a beaten Kyo could. All the way home he could only think about what Kyo said..something about a deep black pit. What did that mean...what was going on. Something else came to his mind as he pulled back up to his apartment complex. The letter he got was addressed him...did this mean that he was a target for the soul devourer...? 


	4. The Inevitable?

Chapter4: The Inevitable?  
  
Fire and Ashes were everywhere. At each side lie mounds  
  
of crippled fighter. Blood dripped from his fists as they shone with great power. Another fighter had fallen to his hands. He stalked through the area, as if searching for someone or something. As he walked fire erupted from the ground all around him. Screams of anguish could be heard in every direction as smoke clouded the already black and red sky. This was a truly a place of chaos and death.  
  
He continued to walk with malice in his eyes. As someone got in his way, he would quickly kill them, and toss them aside. As he did so he could feel his power growing inside of him. The more he destroyed, the more powerful he became. Nothing could stop him. He would obtain absolute victory, by summoning the strength of his Dark Energy...of his murderous intent.  
  
Finally he came to a hault. A trail of blood followed him as the carnage grew more and more. He lifted his head and saw another challenger before him. It was a gigantic beast, overshadowing him, him who had brought so much death. The beast sneared at him, laughed at him, taunted him. He could feel the hatred and evil rising inside of him. He let out a massive scream and launched a Metsu Gou Hadou and the beast, utterly destroying him, bringing him to nothing but ashes. As people ran to him to thank him, he killed them too. He spared no one as he went on a destructive rampage throughout the now near desolate city. Suddenly, right in front of him stood his best friend.  
  
His friend extended his hand, pleading for him to stop the massacre. It appeared for a moment he would listen, but the thought soon passed. The cry had fallen on def ears and a stoned heart.  
  
The last body, the body of his greatest allie and best friend, slammed to the ground with a deafing thud. He smiled as his friends bones shattered along with his body. He climbed to the top of a high summit and looked over all that he had done. He grinned and sent a final massive blast outward that leveled all that was standing. This was his handywork, the handywork of the dark hadou....  
  
Ryu sat up clutching his heart. Sweat poured down his face. It was a dream, only a dream...or was it? Ryu was shaken to the core by the dream. Was that his becoming? Was that what he was destined to become? Would he be the one that caused all that bloodshed and carnage. Thought after thought circulated through his mind as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Ryu knew now that he must never give in to the hatred, that he couldnt allow the seeds of death and hate to spring forth living. He knew, that if he did...that would be his absolute future....death.  
  
Ryu went outside and looked at the moon. He could swear that he caught a glimpse of Shin Akuma's emblem burning in the silver sky, as if reminding him of his seemingly unescapable future. He walked into the forest behind the dojo and climbed one of the tall hills. He looked over the area, still recalling in vivid detail the images burned into his mind by the disturbing dream. It would be only a matter of time before he would be faced with the fight of his life, with himself. He knew as soon as he confronted Shin Akuma again that it would take all he had to not be consumed. He could defeat Akuma, but would losing his very humanity be worth it? Gouken had always taught him that revenge was the quickest way to defeat. It seemed that Gouken would understand, being Akuma's very brother. But the more he thought of Gouken, the more he thought about how much he hated Akuma, the man that took his life. Shotokan....the Dark Hadou...he posessed both, and he had the greatest power of any being on earth. Ryu was puzzled by this. He too had mastered Shotokan, and the dark hadou no doubt was trying to control him. Truly, was it the evil energy of Akuma that empowered him?  
  
Ryu turned to walk away from the cliff when he saw a figure stalking down by his dojo. "What is that..." Ryu thought to himself. He descended the hill a slight bit and leaped into a tree for a better view. As he peered from the tree, the shadowy creature disappeared into the dojo. "What could...wait..SEAN!"  
  
Ryu had forgotten that Sean had fallen alseep in the training room after the sparring match. Ryu jumped from the tree and sped down torwards the dojo as fast as he could. Suddenly a giant green light exploded from inside the dojo, followed by Sean's voice screaming in agony.  
  
The roof exploded as the creature lept from the inside and landed atop the dojo. He peered down at Ryu and smiled. Ryu's blood began boiling. He couldnt make out the face but felt an evil similar to Akuma's. The voice let out a menacing laugh and pointed down at Ryu. "You, Ryu, will be my next victem!"  
  
"SHINKU!!! HADOKEN!!!" Ryu discharged a massive ki blast at the tall figure. It lept the blast and landed behind Ryu. Ryu tried to bring his foot around and plant it in his face, but it was caught and his body was thrown into a tree.  
  
"HAHAHAH!!! FOOL! I AM POWER INCARNATED!!! AND NOW I WILL HAVE YOUR ENERGY!! EVEN YOUR LIFE!!" He reached down and put his hand around Ryu's throat and lifted him into the air, his one red eye flashing with power. However, as he looked into Ryu's eyes he was stunned yet pleased. Ryu was getting angrier, releasing more energy that he normally would. Yet, this would not work to his own benefit. Ryu exploded with red energy and sent the shadowy figure sailing back into the dojo.  
  
Ryu stalked forward torwards the dojo, red energy flowing around him. He stood at the hole the beast made and extended both his hands, palm forward. His eyes were dark and violent, his power was that of evil intent, the Dark Hadou.  
  
"METSU HADOKEN!!!" Ryu screamed unleashing a red energy wave at the shadowy figure who was now staggering to his feat. The blast ripped right through the beast, sending sailing out of the dojo and into the back.  
  
Ryu dashed around to the other side and looked down on his handiwork.  
  
His eyes flashed a darker red as he staired down on the now hunted predator.  
  
"This is..the end..SHI-NE!!" But as he prepared to hammer him with anothe Metsu Hadoken, he started coming to grips with himself. He fell down and clutched his head in pain as he screamed in pain.  
  
The beast, seeing his opened, stood up and looked down on the now defensless Ryu. "Hmph, you cant control your own power...poor excuse for a being.." He picked Ryu up once again, by the throat, and then proceeded to hurl him into the river behind the dojo. "I dont want your weakness polluting my perfection." He said as Ryu's body plummeted to its end.  
  
Ryu had given in to the Dark Hadou, and most likely for the last time. His hatred and anger may have cost him his life. Indeed, the Dark Hadou has great power, but it also costs more than it gives....the soul. 


	5. A different perspective

Chapter5: From a different perspective...  
  
He peered around the corner, his cloak blowing in the night wind. He staggered to a hault and looked up at the sky. He laughed sinisterly as the wind blew on his face, and rustled his already shuffled hair. His eye flashed with a glint of evil as he looked around him.  
  
"The forest..the trees..all of it..will be destroyed. I've never felt so good, that little punk in the dojo provided a very nice supply of energy. Curse it all, if I hadnt killed Ryu I'd be at full power by now. A worthy sacrifice I suppose, with him out of the way there is no one who can stop me...no one but.." he stopped and thought for a minute, but soon broke out into a dull laughter. "As soon as I have achieved my full potential NOONE will stop me."  
  
He tossed a wave of fire at a tree and watched it burn. The fire slowly spread and before he knew it, another tree was on fire, followed by another. Before long the entire forest was ablaze. He looked in pleasure at the destruction he caused and walked off, now seeming to have more energy after the self-discourse. He sent one more blast into the fire and caused a massive eruption, and with that he headed back to the city.  
  
**********  
  
Morning broke. He stood at the balcony of his mansion and looked over the city with great delight. This was his empire, he was the king of the mechanical jungle.He pressed a button on his desk and in walked a tall, blond man dressed in an expensive looking suit.  
  
"Well,well...look who it is..it appears you arent dead after all." The man said with a snide grin.  
  
"Hmhmhm, I am immortal....I CANT die..." He responded placing his drink on the table. " Now, Geese, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here,right?"  
  
Geese just lifted his head and smiled with a sly laugh. "I'm sure it has something to do with your recent escapades...correct?" He said tilting his head and grinning.  
  
He whipped around and snarled at Geese. "What do you know....more importantly..how do you know?"  
  
"Please, the underground world knows all about you. We know everything the media doesnt. You think we werent paying attention the night everything went down at Osaka?" Geese smiled as he took his seat in front of  
  
him.  
  
"Who else knows..." He questioned looking down at Geese.  
  
" What does it matter? Now tell me..what have you called me here for?"  
  
Geese said with a hint of arrogance in his voice.  
  
He laughed and walked to Geese, which in turn caused Geese to stand up toe to toe with the tall man. " You see..." He clutched Geese by the throat and lifted him into the air. "I need your power...your energy."  
  
Geese snarled and struggled away, losing only a little bit of energy. He sent a double repukken wave at the name almost fully empowered man standing by the window. The man held his hand out and caused the wave to reflect and fly back torwards him. Geese rolled out of the way, but the door behind him was destroyed. The explosion caused alarm downstairs and immdiately Eiji and Mr. Big stood in the doorway. Mr. Big charged him full speed but was paralyzed by a quick stomach shot. He was lifted into the air by the throat, in typical fashion.  
  
"HAHAHA! IMBECILE!!" He held Mr. Big in his left hand as Eiji prepared to attack. Eiji ran forward and propelled himself into the air. He dropped from the sky with his foot pointed downward, but he was soon left suspended in the air. Soon Eiji found himself lifeless in the hands of the menacing figure. Now all that was left was to take care of Geese. "Come now, Mr. Howard, join your friends as part of my trophy case.  
  
"Hehehehe...." Geese pulled something from his jacket and charged him. Eiji and Mr. Big were hurled at Geese, but he maneuvered away from them. He reached his target and rolled right under him. He spun around to see what had happened. Geese dove through the window, shattering glass everywhere. In the all the haze and confusion, a bomb was seen on the carpet.  
  
"Wha-" Before he could get the words out of his mouth the entire upper floor was completely destroyed by the explosion. Geese looked up at the burning tower and smiled.  
  
He brushed his jacket off and got in his limosine, then motioning the driver to proceed. He reclined and shut both of his eyes, smiling as the flames flew everywhere. "Goodbye, Mr. Bernstien"  
  
"I trust everything went well, Mr. Howard?" His guard, Billy Kane, said grinning.  
  
"Of course, Kane...or course..." He rolled up his window and regressed into a state of sleep. 


	6. Awakening

Chapter6: Awakening  
  
"At 10 AM this morning the Berstien estate was destroyed by an unknown terrorist group. The news came to us via Geese Howard, a former partner of Mr.Berstien. When questioned about how Geese knew of the event, he stated he was visiting him when the top floor erupted in a ball of fire, and soon the rest of the house went under."  
  
Ken turned the news off. He stood up and walked out the door. Geese was never known for his integrity, therefore he was going to find out what happened. What was Ken's concern with Rugal? Simply the fact that he had some questions that Geese may be able to answer. He got back into car and headed down to Geese's hideaway in the slums.  
  
A few hours of driving passed and finally he saw someone duck into an ally way. Ken immediately threw the car into park and followed him. As he followed deeper into the slum it turned into a winding maze. Ken tried to be as quiet as possible, hoping this person would lead him into the area where Geese was. One more corner turned and there was a booming sound. Ken turned the corner quickly and saw a tall figure drop from the roof of a building and stood between him and the man he was following.  
  
*THUD* a body was slammed into the wall. He tried to fight back but was sickeningly outmatched by the taller figure. A shrill laughter filled the air as the smaller one was consumed in a green energy and flung THROUGH the wall. Ken had seen enough.  
  
"HEY!! WHO ARE YOU!!!" Ken screamed preparing a hadoken.  
  
"I am everything...and I am nothing..." He said turning around slowly.  
  
"HADOKEN!!" He sent a wave streaming torwards him, but it was reflect back at Ken. Ken countered with a flaming punch causing a light show in the back ally. The bright light revealed who the figure was..."RUGAL!!"  
  
Rugal let out another laughter that Ken tried to shake off as soon as he could. " Ken Masters...the other master of Shotoken...hahahaha" he said with a sinister grin on his face. "Its a shame that you caused that poor girl to lose her life....if only you had been there with her."  
  
Ken didnt know what he meant at first, but suddenly it hit him something fierce. "SAKURA!!"  
  
"So that was her name,hmhehe, poor thing." He said charging his hands up with energy. "I guess you need redemption for your selfish actions..ALLOW ME TO GIVE IT TO YOU! KAISER WAVE!!"  
  
A quick burst of energy struck Ken in the chest and sent him flying torwards the ground. Ken looked up in horror as the red eye of Rugal looked down on him. "Tell me something...how are you still alive." Ken said staggering to his feat.  
  
"Heheh, as you recall the Akuma gave me a stomping of the likes I had never seen before, but his flaw came when he wasted time rambling to that dead fool Ryu.--" before he could say another word Ken had shouted in rage.  
  
"DEAD!? HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT RYU!!"  
  
"He is....WAS a weak fool, but thats of no concern. As I was saying..when Akuma was speaking to Ryu, and as the entire arena was in chaos, I managed to slip out amongst the fire. From then on I stumble through the darkness feeding off anyone I could find. Why you may ask? Because the more energy I acquire the more powerful I would become. I came across Kyo Kusanagi in the parking lot and managed to get a nice "snack" off of him. From there I lingered in the darkness, waiting for another chance. I summoned you because your energy would provide an excellent boost. Of course I ended up killing your little friend."  
  
Ken, now standing straight up, lashed back at him. "She's not dead! I know she's not!" His eyes welled up with anger as each word left his lips.  
  
"I know all,Ken Masters...she IS dead...but dont worry..you'll join her soon enough" Rugal said blasting Ken into the back wall. "To cut to the point, I killed Ryu and am now searching for Geese to repay him for ruining my 'house'."  
  
"So it was Geese?"  
  
"Indeed, but thats enough talk, its time to end this little game." Rugal lifted his hand and began gathering energy.  
  
"DOUBLEREPUKEN!!" Two waves sailed from behind Rugal and nocked him into the air, and then to his back. Rugal quickly recovered and turned around to see Geese Howard standing behind him. Geese crossed his arms and smiled. "Hmph, so you still havent learned have you...you may know all, but I know my own slums the best." This provoked Rugal to anger, causing him to charge Geese. However, as soon as he came within distance he caught a flaming staff straight to the face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
" hey,hey,hey!!" Billy Kane had been waiting in a broken down warehouse. Billy took his stance next to Geese and prepared for the next attack.  
  
"This area is getting to cramped for me...lets make some more room for fighting..RAGING STORM!!!" Geese slammed his hands into the ground and giant waves of energy leveled the area around him, making it ideal for a street fighting match." Now, shall we continue?" he said motioning for Rugal to attack.  
  
"You..you fool..." Rugal said whiping some blood from his nose and mouth "I am invincible...it would take hundred..no..thousands of men to defeat me. NOW SUFFER!" But as Rugal drew his arms back to unleash a fully charged Kaiser Wave, his arms were bound.  
  
"Heheh, gotcha!" Ken said wrenching the arms of Rugal. Ken had a firm grip on him and was trying to break his arms, or at least delay his attack.  
  
"Now, O' invincible one..how does feel now?" Rugal screamed in pain as his arms were further twisted. Finally Ken decided to add more injury to him. He kicked Rugal in the back of the head and pinned his face to the ground.  
  
Geese saw his oppurtunity to finish off Rugal and tossed out another Repukken. The wave traveled torwards Rugal quickly, but alas, it was not fast enough. Rugal flipped around and through Ken into the wave, scarring his back severely.  
  
So here it was, Southdown in flames, Ken battered and bruised, while Geese and Billy stood ready On the other side was Rugal, almost at his maximum power, smiling sadistically at the weakness before him. All around people gazed at the site, news crews were everywhere covering the event, though one crew was destroyed by an attack from Rugal. Things were definately coming to a head.  
  
"Look at what I have done to your poor city, Geese...what a shame..hahahahaa!!" Rugal said with pleasure. He was a sick man, glorying in the destruction he had brought by his hands. He waited for the others to attack, but this his unawareness would cost him dearly.  
  
A cry came from behind as a fist went in one side, electricity in the other, and fire in his back. Rugal screamed in agony as his skin was burned and electricuted. Rugal spun around and saw the Japan Team standing behind him. Kyo Kusanagi, Goro Daimon, and Benimaru Nakaido.  
  
"Aaah, Rugal Bernstein..." Benimaru said laughing and then turning to Kyo. "You let this oaf hospitalize you? Hehahaha, you're losing your edge Kusanagi!" Kyo just smiled at ignited a flame on the edge of his finger.  
  
"Alright, guys, lets burn this place up!" Kyo said burning the flame high into the air. Kyo ran forward and struck Rugal in the stomach with his burning knuckle. The shot burned a giant scar into Rugals abdomon and caused him to keel over in pain. While Rugal was down, Benimaru rushed in from the side and flip kicked Rugal in the face, then sending electricity through his body. At this point Rugal was paralyzed by the electricity giving Daimon the oppurtunity to make his attack. Daimon lifted Rugal high into the air and slammed him into the ground, sending shockwaves a few feet out. He then smashed him with both hands, a blow with such impact it would have collapsed a normal man's chest cavity. The three stepped back to see how Rugal would retaliate.  
  
Rugal rolled over and looked at the moon. He could smell the aroma of the burning houses and buildings in the air. A slight grin came across his face the shocked the others around him. He stood up and rushed Ken with ferocity. Ken didnt have enough time to react, and before he knew it his body was hanging off the end of Rugal's fist.  
  
Rugal's face went grim as he jolted energy into Ken's body. Ken struggled to get away but he was too weak. he looked up at Ken and smiled.  
  
"I dont need you, or your weak energy! You will suffer the same fate as the other shoto-fool, Ryu! NOW DIE!" Rugal executed the Genocide Cutter and sent Ken flying into a news van. The impact of the blow killed Ken instantely.  
  
The crowd shreiked in horror as the world reknown Street Fighter lay lifeless on the ground.  
  
Rugal leaped onto a tall pile of rubble and got the attention of everyone around him. All the cameras were focused on him, as well as the eyes of the fighters, including an unnoticed pair that were pearing down from a tall unharmed building. Rugal lifted his hand torwards the sky. Lightning struck down on top of him and energy surged around everywhere. Both of his eyes turned deep red, both had a fire burning in them. He pointed his finger at the crowd and look straight into the camera. "Let the world know that this will be the beginning of my conquest! Let the world know that they are now in my hands! LET THEM KNOW THAT I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!! LET THEM BEHOLD MY DESTRUCTION AND MY CHAOS!! BEHOLD!! I HAVE BECOME A gOD!!!!  
  
This was the beginning of the greatest war to be fought amongst men. It was now time for the warrior of the street to combat this self-proclaimed "god." All things hung in the balance at this point, but two questions still remained..where was the Master of Fists...and what of the warrior..Ryu...? 


	7. Destiny

Chapter7: Destiny  
  
Ryu woke up, scarred battered and bleeding, but still alive somehow. It was a wonder how he survived the fall, but the fact that he was only bleeding was a miracle, though he was bruised too. He rolled over and looked up at the cliff he had been thrown from, but his mind was preoccupied with what he had done..by utilizing the Dark Hadou. He couldnt believe he had done it, it wasnt the first time he used it, but in such a crucial time as this, relying on that dark energy was a mistake he couldnt afford to make. Ryu knew that if he conquered Shin Akuma's dark energy with his energy, he would be no better, and suffer the destiny of walking a blood stained life of murder. This was not what he wanted, not in the least.  
  
He ripped the top part of his gi off and proceeded to wrap it around the more gaping wounds on his body. As soon as his gi touched the skin it was soaked with blood. Some of the wounds had already scabbed over, but the more threatening ones were still bleeding, some worse than others. Finally he managed to tie up all the major injuries, and then proceeded to leave the area and head for the nearest city.  
  
Ryu was now at the base of the mountain, where just above him his training dojo was located. The area he was located was near Mt.Fuji, therefore he hadnt learned of the events that transpired in Southtown. He turned and gave one last gave to his charred dojo and the burned mountainside before turning and heading to the final part of his journey.  
  
As he walked, many thoughts circulated through his head. He figured he had two main problems on his hand: a very psychotic Rugal, and the ominous shadow of Shin Akuma lurking over his shoulder. He reasoned that if he were to defeat Rugal, or at least the form he battled with, he should be able to defeat Shin Akuma also. His way of coming to this conclusion was by the fact that he felt the same dark energy in Rugal that he had felt in Shin Akuma, except that it seemed even more evil, maybe even as violent, but not as powerful. Still, he knew that with the strength gained from that fight he should be ready to confront Shin Akuma. However, Ryu was still very unaware of the battle that took place in Southtown, the death of Ken, and the power that had transformed Rugal into a self- proclaimed "god."  
  
Without warning a storm broke overhead. The clouds began rolling in, along with the rain,storm,lighting and thunder. It would appear Ryu was awakened in time, but in time for what. Lightning struck a tree right in from of him, splitting it in half, and catching it on fire. Suddenly the tree exploded and  
  
in a massive ball of fire and cinder. In the flames a figure walked out, tall and menacing, almost the same build as Akuma..but his aura..his aura was completely different. Out of it stepped the true master of Shotoken...Gouken.  
  
"Master Gouken.." Ryu said solemnly, bowing his head. "But how can it be..."  
  
"Ryu, I have come to give you a message. You must not give in to the Dark Hadou as my brother did, for if you do, you yourself will become no more than a bloodthirsty beast. Ryu, a great challenge awaits you back in Osaka."  
  
"You mean my battle with Shin Akuma?"  
  
"All in do time, but there is a more pressing problem. Rugal has reached his maximum state of power, and he must be stopped. But be warned, he has mixed his humanity with the dark energy, giving him more desire for conquest rather than just blood. He seeks to become a god, and he will stop at nothing, his lust for evil cannot be satisfied. You must crush his evil with pure light...you must defeat Rugal."  
  
"What do you mean,master, I dont understand. Isnt my fight to be with Shin Akuma?"  
  
"As I said, everything will come together in Osaka...I must go now. I lend you my strength Ryu, do not forsake what you know to be true..do not succumb to the Dark Hadou." With that statement he vanished into the shadows.  
  
Ryu staired at the burning remnants, but inside he felt more power. However, everything he knew would be tested when he arrived at Osaka. He was unaware of the entire situation, but he knew he had been chosen, and that he would follow through with, to the end, no matter what the cost. It was all or nothing, now or never...time to go for broke. 


	8. King of Fighters 2002

Chapter8: The King of Fighters 2002  
  
Ryu finally made it to Osaka after a long few days journey. He looked in amazement at the massive tower that had been constructed in the middle of the city. A massive beam of light emminated from the middle of the tower, with several smaller beams out on the sides. They were great pillars of light that seemed to be coming in from an unknown source in the heavens. Ryu was astonished at this magnificent sight, but at the same time he felt the dark energy that had attacked him what seemed like so long ago. The same unimaginable evil.  
  
He looked away for a moment and turned his attention to a TV that was giving coverage on the events that transpired days ago at southtown. Ryu watched in horror as the events transpired before his eyes. He witnessed Ken's death at the hands of Rugal, he watched the complete annihalation of SouthDown,and he watched as Rugal proclaimed his absolute victory over humanity itself. This is what Gouken was talking about, this was the absolute terror that he spoke of, the urgent pressing matter. Ryu was shaken to the core with fear; never before in his life had he seen such devastation caused by one man. Even Bison had to command armies to do his work, but few things had Bison done that compared to this.  
  
His blood began to boil. The fact that Ken was gone had now hit him. He had lost his best friend. He couldnt stand it. He began twitching in anger, his eyes began to flash red. He was losing control. His energy began to grow immensly, as did his power. He could feel the dark energy taking over. Just then he heard the words of Gouken ring loud in his ears. He stopped for a moment and calmed down.  
  
A voice came booming from the top of the tower, thunderous and powerful, full of hate. Ryu turned his attention to the tower and saw a massive figure standing on the top of it.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the site of the next King of Fighters tournament..'Final Battle 2002.' Why has it been named Final Battle? Simply because from this point on this miserable world will belong to me!"  
  
"Rugal..." Ryu said sneering under his breath. Ryu turned to a bystander to ask a few questions. "How did that tower get there, I know it wasnt here during the Millionare tournament a month or so back."  
  
"Well, to tell yez the truph, I dont realleh know." the old man said smiling, "We wuz jest standing here and that thing just stormed outa da ground. It was kinda sceerie at first, but-"  
  
Ryu broke in with another question. " How can he hold a tournament on that tower, though?"  
  
"If yeh look behind it thars a giant ring with an "O" in the middle of it. Looks real purty, bet I jest can hep but think its somethin migheh evil."  
  
Ryu thanked the old man and began walking torwards the tower, with the nearer he got the more evil he felt. By the time he got their a lined had formed in front of him. People were waiting to get inside the tower to enter the tournament. It appeared that this wasnt the first word that had been spoken of the tournament. He noticed some of the face, but alot of them were new. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice that was very recognizeable.  
  
"Ryu, I'm sorry..."  
  
Ryu turned around to see, for the first time since the tournament, Kyo Kusanagi, behind him stood an unlikely friend, Iori Yagami. Ryu was curious as to why Iori was here. "Iori..why are you and Kyo.."  
  
Iori broke in with a grim look on his face. "We've come to make sure that Rugal dies for good this time. He's a past demon that seems to have returned, and it would seem that it is up the Kusanagi and Yagami clans to put an end to him once and for all."  
  
Kyo spoke next. " I was there at the Southtown incident, I saw it all, Ken's murder, the burning..the pain. It was aweful..completely aweful."  
  
The mention of Ken's name caused Ryu to double over to some extent. It was painful to think of what had happened to his friend, but more painful was the anger in him striving to be released.  
  
Kyo, Iori and Ryu all looked up at the tower, and prepared themselves for the coming storm. However, all was not what it seemed. They were all unaware of the true nature behind the tournament, and behind Rugal. For Kyo and Iori the tournament held that which they thought was gone, an ancient evil that was thought to be sealed. And for Ryu, it would be the ultimate test of discipline, strength and power. Nevertheless, all their destinies, along with the destiny of humanity, would hand in the balance...  
  
at the King of Fighter 2002. 


	9. Darkness in the Light

Chapter9: The Darkness in the Light  
  
The registration was complete, and the tournament would begin tomorrow night. Kyo was talking with Benimaru and Daimon about the tournament over at an all night cafÃ©, while Iori sipped a glass of an unidentifiable substance in the corner. Ryu was sitting on a bench outside the cafÃ© watching the unsuspecting people walk by. He was fading in out of consciousness, nodding off occasionally. It had been a long journey, and his body was in dire need of some rest. His wounds had finally scarred over, his gi was blood stained and in some parts sticking to his skin. He figured it was time to clean up.  
  
He stood up and went next door to the Rising Sun, a hotel owned by the Garcia Foundation. Because of their wealth, the Garcia's could provide free stay for those participating in high caliber tournaments such King of Fighters. As a matter of fact, Robert Garcia himself was expected to participate in this years tournament. Ryu walked inside the building and was directed to his room, which would be a luxury suite in most cases, but was standard in the Garcia's case.  
  
Ryu tossed his duffle bag in the corner of the room and yawned. He walked into the bathroom and proceeded into the painful process of peeling off his gi. First he unwrapped the wounds he had covered up. He yelped in anguish as he removed the cloth. The cloth was so blood saturated that no other use could be found for it. He decided that since slow removal would be slow and painful, he'd go for the wiser approach-quick and painful. He ripped his shirt off as quick as he could. He couldnt suppress it any longer. He let out a scream that the whole hotel could hear. Oddly enough noone came to check on him, indicating that what Ryu was doing wasnt uncommon when tournaments were just around the corner. After a half hour of torment he managed to get into the shower to clean himself up, and cap the night off with a long sleep.  
  
Back at the cafÃ©, Iori was still in the corner drinking and watching the townspeople go about their buisness. As uninviting as Iori was, that didnt stop people from coming over to him asking for his autograph. Iori would normally just snear at them, or just walk up and leave. Sometimes he had to be careful, do to his Riot Blood. Iori set his glass down and reclined at his table. Next thing he knew Kyo was sitting in front of him.  
  
"Iori, do you know if the tournament is singles,3-team, or 4- team this year."  
  
Iori opened his eyes and glanced up at Kyo, almost annoyed. "No I dont," he responded in a disinterested tone, " but i'll be competeing regardless.."  
  
Kyo smiled,stood up, and extended his hand to Iori. "You're more than welcome to fight with Daimon,Benimaru, and myself. I have a feeling we'll need each others help in this tournament."  
  
Iori grinned slightly and let out a deep sigh. "The last time a Kusanagi and a Yagami joined forces is was to destroy a mutual enemy. '97 was the last time we needed to do so. I can handle Rugal myself."  
  
Kyo wasnt offended, nothing less was to be expected from Iori. Suddenly a massive burst of light shot from the center of the tower. People outside stood in awe, gazing at the majestic sight. Some couples decided it would be a good time for a kiss.  
  
"GAAAAUUHH!!!" Iori stormed up and smashed the glass in front of him into millions of pieces. His eyes turned blood shot as he slammed his fist yet again on the table. "He...HE'S ALIVE!!! HE'S HERE!!!! KUAAAAHH!!!" The Riot Blood began taking over. "Cant!..CANT YOU SENSE IT!!!"  
  
Kyo could definately sense it. He staired at the ball of light with great grief on his face. The long sealed off power had been reawakened. The energy was fairly strong, but not as strong as when it showed up 5 years ago.  
  
Kyo glanced over at Iori who was breathing heavy, but now was under control.  
  
"Kyo...I..will..take..you..on..your..offer..if he is indeed being revived..it will take..all.we..have.." Iori said trying to completely regain strength.  
  
Benimaru and Daimon walked over to the table where Kyo and Iori were. "Eh, whats up over here..heard yelling.." Benimuru asked.  
  
"Iori will be joining us in the tournament" Kyo said with a feint smile.  
  
Benimaru was shocked, and speechless man Daimon didnt say anything. "How can you join up with HIM!! He's tried to kill us all at one time  
  
or the other!" Benimaru said in blind rage.  
  
"We're not sure yet..but we think its been reawakened..." Kyo said grimly. "Its been around five years..but.."  
  
"MAYBE!!" Iori screamed " THERE'S NO DOUBT HE IS BACK!! YOU DIDNT JUST SEE..DIDNT JUST FEEL THAT!!!"  
  
Kyo couldnt deny it, as much as he wanted to. He couldnt feel it inside the the reawakening had begun. However, as to what part it would play in the tournament, and the forthcoming battle with Rugal, they could only speculate.  
  
Up in the hotel room, Ryu was standing on the balcony that overlooked the city. He saw the large eruption from the tower and felt the energy displaced by it. He wasnt aware of what it was, but he could feel that is was something evil..and possibly more powerful than the Dark Hadou.  
  
Ryu peered down into the city. He was going to be responsible for all those people, but it appeared he wouldnt have to carry this burden alone.  
  
Ryu walked away from the balcony and layed in his bed. He had a long day ahead of him, and he needed to be in top shape. This would be the last peaceful nights sleep he would get, and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted, for tomorrow marked the beginning of his greatest struggle. 


	10. Violent Fighting to Come again....

Chapter10: Violent Fighting To Come Again...  
  
The lights dimmed and focused in on the center of the ring. The crowd errupted in a chorus of screaming. A song began playing in the background, one dubbed "Riot Blood" by the composer. The entrance way was a long bridge that stretch across a giant gap filled with white energy. No one saw who was coming out, not until the purple flame was made visible in the dark. The crowd saw it and went ballistic. They knew they were in for a good fight.  
  
The purple fire illuminated the side of his face. Barely visible was the blood red hair that hung in front of his face. The white torn shirt that hung at his waist blew in the wind. His black jacket was opened just slightly at the top, revealing part of his chest. The crescent symbol on his back began to reveal itself to the crowd as he burned the flames brighter. Finally the flames died and all was black again. The crowd grew silent again, waiting with great anticipation as to what would happen next. Without any warning a scream came from in the middle of the ring, followed by a giant pillar of purple fire.  
  
The crowd clapped,awed, and applauded.  
  
"Ladiiieees! and! Gentlemen! I GIVE YOU....IORI YAGAMI!!"  
  
With that the crowd once again began to cheer and scream. The lights came and transfixed themselves on Iori who was leaning against the ropes over in the upper-left corner. "And now, his opponent,..the Brazillian Beast..BLANKA!!!  
  
Iori looked at Blanka with a hint of sarcasm in his eyes. He wasnt taking this match seriously at all. He figured he give the crowd something to chew on. He also purposed not to waste his energy by causing a blood bath, it'd be as cut and dry as he could make it. Finally the bell sounded. He brushed himself on and took his stance.  
  
Blanka grunted a few times and rushed Iori. Iori stepped to the side and kick him in the back of the knee, causing him to fly up and into the ropes. His legs got tangle for a minute and left him vulnerable to Iori's attacks,however, all he got was spit on his face. Iori was trying to get him angry. Blanka roared and shredded the ring ropes. He whipped around and rushed Iori again. Same scenario. Before long only two ropes remained do to Blanka's tantrum. Iori tossed a Dark Wave at Blanka, who easily dodged it, but as he was coming down Iori lept into the air and caught him by throat. He  
  
forced all his weight downward and slammed Blanka to the ground. He topped the move off by exploding a fireball on him, causing his body to propell back into the air. Iori, along with the crowd, watched Blanka's body soar up and crash down to the canvas. Iori turned his back on Blanka and began to gather fire into his hand. However, he acted to soon, before he knew it Blanka was on his back biting and claw his neck. Iori screamed in anger, grabbed Blanka by the head and slammed him into the mat. He wiped the blood from around his neck and looked at it. Fury filled his eyes. It seemed the no blood bath approach was about to take a backseat. Iori picked him up and looked at him square in the eye. Suddenly huge pillars of fire began pulsing through Blanka, inflicting major damage on him. The entire arena lit up by the flames that were burning brightly. Iori finally stopped the onslaught and threw Blanka into the middle if the ring. He walked over to him and spit a wad of blood on Blanka's face. "Worthless" he said kicking some dust onto him "simply worthless"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! The winner of this first round singles match is...IORI!! YAGAMI!!!! The crowd went into another frenzy. They sure were a bloodthirsty lot that night it seemed. Iori didnt care, he was there for one purpose: to find the and destroy the disturbance before it regained total power. He walked out of the arena and into the waiting area, where he mentally prepared for the next round.  
  
********  
  
Over in the corner three figures stood, completely unnoticed by the rest of the crowd. They had manage to shadow themselves from all view. The tallest one finely spoke to smaller one after watching the match in silence.  
  
"So, Iori's back is he....I figured he's be to scared to be in the same area as Master." The taller one said smiling and leaning against a wall. "Heheheh,we'll have them all soon enough. Master will make us kings.."  
  
The smaller one spoke up next."But, what about Rugal? His power is too great for Master to control anymore. What happens if we fail?"  
  
The girl answered giggling. "teehee,No one can stop our master, nothing can stand in his way. Rugal is no more than a puppet being manipulated. Soon enough everything is going to come full circle. Heehee"  
  
"Yes, victory will be ours, and this world will be sent back into oblivion." The taller man said," by the end of this tournament...they will all cease to be...and we will be kings...and queens."  
  
*********  
  
The next match had already begun. It was Ryu taking on Kim Kaphuan, the Korean Tai-Kwon-Doe master. The bell sounded and the two stern faced men started dancing around the ring, waiting for the appropriate opening to attack. Kim made the first move, trying his "soul of conquest" attack. The sparks rose up enough to force Ryu to the open side of the ring, the area where Blanka had ripped up the ropes.  
  
The crowd was starting to get restless, wanting to see more action. Ryu was still patient, however, and would not make a hasty move.  
  
Kim was just as disciplined, only attacking when the moment presented itself.  
  
Finally both men stopped on opposite sides of the ring. Each man examined the other and finally the dashed torwards each other. The crowd applauded as the match now started to pick up.  
  
Furious kicks and punches were sent out, and each one countered by the other. Kim rolled under Ryu's kick, and then proceeded to kick him high into the air. Ryu's body soared high, but not high enough, as Kim then followed it up by jumping into the air and dropping his heel into Ryu's chest, throwing his body back to the ground. Ryu rolled to the side to allow Kim to land on the ground and not on him.  
  
Ryu kicked back up to his feet and looked dead on in the eyes. "My turn" he said wiping some blood from his face. Ryu ran at Kim full speed and lunged right into his stomach, causing him to spit up some blood of his own. However, that was only the beginning. Ryu proceeded to hammer him in the chest again with a hard right fist, and finally he rushed upwards full speed, clocking Kim in the jaw at maximum power. He had just performed the Shin Shouryuken. He watched is Kim flew high into the air, and watched as he slammed the mat, near the same as what happened to him.  
  
Kim rolled over checked his mouth. Surprisingly all his teeth were still intact, though he was in alot of pain from the devastating blow. He decided he would try for a Desperation Move, since toe- to-toe combat wouldnt help him out too much. He stood up and dashed forward at blinding speed with his right knee extended. Somehow he managed to connect it into Ryu's stomach, who had tried to launched a fireball at him. Kim unleashed a furious combination of kicks into the body of Ryu, each one connecting with all potency. However, when Kim planted the final blow, he noticed Ryu didnt fall down, but rather reeled on his feet for a minute. Kim decided to add the finishing touch with a straight kick to the head, however, he didnt anticipate the counter. Kim threw his foot torwards the face of Ryu, who ducked it as soon as it was about to reach his head. Kim was struck off guard by this, and therefore couldnt counter the Shinku Hadouken released straight into his chest. The blast sent Kim spiraling backwards out of the ring.  
  
Ryu stood there, stilling holding his stance, smoking rising from his hands, and a stern look on his face. Finally he eased back and walked to the edge of the ring to see Kim on the ground clutching his chest, which was also smoking. Ryu stood there for a moment looking down at Kim, but as soon as the announcer declaired Ryu the victor, he jumped down to the floor and helped Kim up to his feet. Kim gladly accepted the help and both fighters walked out of the fighting area.  
  
*This was only the first part of "Violent fighting to come again." The next part will have more fights and progress the tournament on. I will most likely only follow the main fighters involvement in the tournament, while also posting a chapter or section in a chapter with Tournament results up to the current standings.** 


	11. Beginning of the End

Chapter11: Beginning of the End  
  
It was well into the midnight hour when the last single and team quarter final matches ended. During this time the fighters were all to be dismissed and ordered to return tomorrow, however, a restlessness was in the air and none of the fighters wanted to leave with there adrenaline pumping, therefore Rugal was more than happy to start the next round of the tournament.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Rugal said with a menacing grin on his face, "Do to the absolute blood lust of myself and the other fighters we are now going to continue into the Semi-finals of both the single and team tournament. It gives me great pleasure to introduce the the next team for this blood sport...the Orochi Team!!"  
  
"Rhythmic Hallucination" began to play throughout the arena, and from the conceiled shadows in the corner three fighters made their way to the ring: Chris,Yashiro,and Shermie. All three had a chaotic glare in their eyes, all three were already fighting under the Orochi power...under the Riot Blood. As they stepped into the ring, the white energy under the entrance way exploded and lept over the bridge. The crowd was so unaware of its true purpose that they cheered and hollard....but it was all quickly overshadowed..as the next competitors to come out were not the ones scheduled..but rather a last minute change. The change, however, was enough to shock the Orochi team.  
  
Down the electrified walk way came three of the most dangerous combatants, especially if you were a servant of Orochi. It was not the scheduled team Japan Team...but Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, and Iori Yagami. It was a showdown from the past...dejavu. The Orochi team backed away slightly frightened and began to murmur amongst themselves. It was time for the rematch of '97.  
  
"I'll lead" Kyo said stepping ahead of the others, "Chris is mine.."  
  
Iori smiled and pointed at Yashiro, "That fool belongs to me..."  
  
"I guess I am fighting Shermie" Benimaru said twiddling his fingers.  
  
The three didnt wait for the bell to sound; the blitz the ring and start wailing on the Orochi team with everything they had. Kyo planted a burning right-cross on Chris, sending him hurling backwards and onto the ground. Iori was busy choking Yashiro via the ring ropes, while Benimaru send electricity coursing through Shermie's body. This newly formed team was proving more than match for Orochi's servants, and crowd loved every minute of it.  
  
However, on the top of the tower stood Rugal, frowning in disgust on the Orochi team's pathetic performance. He wasnt about to let them spoil his plans, and felt that his "divine" intervention was neccasary.  
  
Rugal extended his right palm and began to gather energy for an attack. Yet when he fired the attack, it burned out in collision with another blast. Just as suddenly a ghostly shadow dashed right passed him and towered over him from behind.  
  
"Pathetic...however I must give you credit for leachin off the Orochi's power. Nevertheless...you're still a worthless excuse for a fighter..let a lone a god. Hahahaha, you're so weak." The shadow taunted.  
  
"Is that so...KAISER!!! WAVE!!!" Rugal said spinning around and launching a massive energy blast. The blast sailed off into the sky and figure was yet again behind him. "......Just wait..I'll show you what true power is!"  
  
He laughed maniacally at that statement. "You are being used..a pawn in something much greater. But you are too blind to see such...and it will mean your end." The shadow said walking away.  
  
"What?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!! I AM EVERYTHING NOW!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!! COME BACK HERE!!" Rugal shouted furiously. He launched another Kaiser Wave, but it went right through the shadow, which dissappeared some seconds later. "CURSE YOU!!! YOU WILL FACE ME COWARD!! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!!" At that another sinister laughter filled his mind. He was enraged by the lack of concern he was shown, even with all his power. "I'll prove to him my power...now we head straight to the main event...I'll show these mortals what power is..I'll show them why I am supreme..master..."  
  
Meanwhile, the ring was turning into a massacre ground for the Orochi team. Kyo and Co. were too determined to be defeated. Yashiro had already passed out from a combination of oxygen supply aphixiation, and a brutal beating by Iori. Kyo had busted Chris up so horribly that he could barely move, but he wasnt out yet. Shermie, however, was laying outside the ring, smoking. Benimaru had sent so much electricity into her that she was temporarily paralyzed.  
  
It was three on one at this point, with Chris backed against the corner. He feared for his life at this point. Never before had he been so close to death as he was now. However, those were not the plans Kyo had for him.  
  
Kyo walked forward and lifted him up to his feet.  
  
"Tell me, whats going on with Orochi?!"  
  
Chris refused to answer, until the very frightening happened, Kyo turned the interagation over to Iori. Iori picked up by the throat, got up in his face, and grinned maliciously.  
  
"Now, you can tell us and keep your worthless life, or I can burn you to the ground where we stand. So what do you say, scum?" Iori said with a fire in his free hand.  
  
Chris gladly agreed to the terms presented. "Orochi...he is being revived..and he will send this stupid existance into oblivion. You cant stop it either, the process is already complete, only a matter of time before he returns."  
  
"How is that so! We sealed him away after the tournament in '97!" Iori said with a glint of Riot Blood in his eyes.  
  
Chris smiled with pleasure at Iori's torment. "Rugal..Rugal brought him back. Inside Rugal dwells the power of both a different dark power, and the Orochi blood. He doesnt know that by this he is gathering energy for Orochi, and not himself. It will only be a matter of time now before Rugal takes that final step and unleashes the Orochi power over the earth again."  
  
Before Kyo could thank him for his help, Iori performed his Maiden Smasher on Chris, and when the finish touch was put on it his body was sent hurling over into the white abyss under the walkway. This may have been a mistake, as the abyss began to wail and moan and shake with a horrible power. Everyone watched as it erupted around again, except this time the arena was shaking. Yet, there was more to this that just the death of Chris, for on the rampway stood Rugal himself, brimming with evil energy beside that of Orochi. He staired at the three in the ring with a burning hatred. It was time for the final curtain to be drawn, as the main event was about to begin. 


	12. Orochi Rebirth

Chapter12: Orochi Rebirth  
  
Rugal made his way to the ring, with his green aura wisping and swirling around his body. With each advancing step the energy of the abyss began climbing higher and higher, and fanning wider and wider. His eyes glowed with burning hatred, his hands eager to waste those in front of him.  
  
His coat was whipping in the mysterious wind that began blowing. Storm clouds began rolling over the outdoor arena. Lightning began striking as well. It would appear that something ominous was on the horizon, and something evil as well.  
  
The three in the ring were standing strong, not buckling under the dark clouds forming over them. Each one of them got into their stances and prepared to fight. Iori, however, wasnt going into traditional stance, he was about to go into a much more fierce realm of power...the Riot Blood.  
  
Iori leaned backwards and let out a horrid scream that caused the crowds to cover their ears. He then bent back foreward, breathing heavily. He was almost in a zombie state.  
  
Rugal wasnt a bit shocked by this, not as everyone else was. He felt no fear, except for that which had made itself known only minutes ago.  
  
At last he had reached the ring. The three warriors backed off to allow him entrance. This, in the end, may have been a mistake itself. Nevertheless, the battle was on.  
  
"Hahaha! Now, ladies and gentlemen, is the appointed time of humanities death. TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT!!! EVERYONE!! WITNESS YOUR DESTRUCTION!!! HAAAAAAH!!!!" Rugal hurled a massive energy sphere at Kyo, who was unable to react in time. But when the dust settled, it was Benimaru who was on the ground, trying to hold on to life.  
  
"BENAMIRU!!" Kyo said completely in shock. "Benimaru...hang on...dont die!"  
  
"Eheheh..dont...worry about it man, I'll be fiIIIIIIIIIAAAH!!!" Benimaru screamed as Rugal hit him with another blast. This time he fell to the ground. His eyes almost seemed white, completely blank. Kyo looked up from his fallen friend, glaring at Rugal. "AAAAAAH!!!!!! RAIKU-KEN!!!"  
  
Benimaru charged Rugal and hit him square in the face with his powerful electric attack.  
  
"AARGH!! YOU FOOL!!" Rugal picked up by his throat and began to twist his neck. "I gave you the chance to die with your friends...NOW YOU MUST DIE AS THE WORM YOU ARE!!!"  
  
Benimaru smiled and wrapped both hands around Rugal's wrist as tight as he could. "Later, hotstuff" He said winking. Benimaru sent every bit of electricity he could through Rugal's body, forcing him to let go off his throat, but Benimaru didnt give an inch. He held on as long as could until finally he sent one last jolt that threw him back into Kyo, and sent Rugal flying into the abyss.  
  
Kyo held Benimaru, trying to encourage him to not give up yet. It seemed to know avail though, as Benimaru's last attack cost him his life. "Benimaru, thank you...you saved us....." Kyo said through tears of sorrow and anger.  
  
Benimaru smiled and put his hand on Kyo's shoulder."Its been quite a ride, but I guess my numbers bein called. At least I can go out the way I wanted..in style.." Benimaru's life finally faded, but the smile on his face remained.  
  
"Rest in peace, my friend..." Kyo said laying Benimaru's body on the ground. "Rest in..peace.."  
  
Suddenly the peace was broken by hysterical laughter that filled the arena. The white abyss began to swirl around and leap about the arena. "YOU IGNORANT FOOL!!! DID I NOT TELL YOU!! I AM A gOD!!!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!!" NOW YOU WILL ALL SUFFER!!!" Out of the abyss lept a massive beast, who landed squarely in the middle of the ring. His landing was so fierce the structure shook, and knocked Kyo and Iori off their feet. Lightning struck from the sky and landed on this new form of Rugal, which seemed to finally put him into his undefeatable state. Finally Rugal stood up to his full hight, which seem to overshadow both warriors in a ghastly manner.  
  
******  
  
In the locker room, all the fighters were discussing what to do. They knew that if they went out one by one Rugal would simply kill them as he had Benimaru. Finally Daimon stood up and looked at everyone. "We help them, LETS GO!"  
  
"Hold up, Goro..." Mary said, "We cant just rush him like that! That's be suicide!"  
  
"Chill out, baby, he cant beat all of us," Duck King said puttin his arm around her."  
  
Robert looked at Ryo and then at the other fighters. "If you're gonna go down, might as well go down as heros. I'm with Daimon, lets roll!"  
  
"Everyone go out in your teams..we'll do this with unity.." Terry said motion Andy and Joe over to him.  
  
"Oyaji!!" Dan said shaking his fist. "OSHA!!"  
  
Sagat put his hand on Dan's shoulder. "Let us go, and fight in the memory of your father."  
  
The warriors grouped and began leaving the locker room. Never had such, or any loyalty between the fighters been shown in such a manner as this. They were going to stand and fall as unit, all for the sake of humanity. It was a sight to be seen, but as they marched into the jaws of death, it may be a sight to never be seen again.  
  
However, some warriors fight alone. Even the face of death they stand solitary, to meet whatever challenge that is to be placed before him. Such was Ryu, a warrior chosen to walk a lonely path.  
  
He stood in the corner, and watched as all the fighters walked out to meet an uncertain fate. He knew it was not his time to fight yet, though he knew he needed to observe the fight. He walked up a stairway that led to the pinnacle of the arena, a tower off to the side that overlooked the ring.  
  
In the center of that tower there was a massive tunnel, one that was filled with white light, surrounding it were smaller ones that were sending beams of light into the sky. In fact, this was the very location Ryu saw the light the first time. An eerie sight if their ever was one.  
  
Thunder roared through the air, lightning slammed into the ground near the tower and the ring, rain beat against the crowds (who were still unaware that none of this wasnt scripted) and combatants. Fires were starting throughout the city do the heavy electrical storms, their flames blazing high to be seen by any who look. Some buildings had already been destroyed and laid in a burning rubble.  
  
Ryu thought back, back to the dream he had a while back. Was this his fault? Or was this the outcome that was destined for humanity? That no matter what path he chose, they would be destroyed. Ryu's eyes were set aflame by the view, he couldnt bear it any longer, though he knew that he must. He knew that if he attacked now he would lose to his anger. He had to wait, until he knew he could control it. But what if they needed him? So many questions and so few answers- this was the delay he was facing, an internal struggle that was eating away at him. Why? Why did have to end with so many lives loss, and for no reason. Ryu slumped down in the corner and viewed all he could stand to stomach of the scene outside the arena.  
  
Suddenly and uproar came from the rampway below, one that shook the tower itself. The sound of feet marching could be heard by all, and the battle cries of the greatest warriors in the world. They were going to throw their lives away...or were they? No, they were going to defend what they knew and loved, regardless of their hatrid for one another. They would fight together..to the bitter end.  
  
Ryu got up and walked over to the edge and looked down. It was a magnificant scene, it warmed the heart of all who were there, including Ryu. He couldnt stand it, he felt as if he was running away. He needed to wait so he confront him one on one, but what if he then failed? All would be lost. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind...  
  
"Ryu, go..and fight. Dont be stupid, I tried fighting Rugal by myself and lost. Remember our battles? We won as a team. You cant just fight alone all your life, when will realize that!! You have the strength without the Dark Hadou to defeat him, darkness cannot overcome pure light. GO RYU! FOR ME! FOR SAKURA! FOR GOUKEN!"  
  
"KEN!" Ryu said spinning around. No one was there. "Just as I thought....meaningless thoughts...rrr...meaningless or not..I HAVE TO FIGHT NOW!! I WILL NOT COWAR DOWN!! GOUKEN! KEN! SAKURA! THIS IS FOR YOU!! FOR TRUE SHOTOKAN!!! Ryu sprinted down the stairway, with a burning passion for victory like never before. He was going to see this to the end, regardless.  
  
******  
  
The fighters circled the ring and blocked the path to it. They were going to fight Rugal to the end, each one prepared to give their lives. In the ring stood Kyo, Iori, and the monsterous Rugal. Kyo was too horrified to attack, but Iori was too filled with carnage to not attack. He ran forward and managed to tackle Rugal to the ground. He pounded and slashed away with all his might. He burned every flame he had and exerted every bit of hate in his body, with every proceeding blow growing stronger. It was as if he had been given a heavy bag for the shear purpose of mauling it. When Iori went to finish the attack off with punch to the throat he felt a massive hand on his collar, lifting him up in the air. Rugal stroked his chin as he looked at Iori, laughing sadistically in the process. Iori kicked and flailed his arms around trying to get free, but it was too no avail. Rugal was too powerful at this point for any mere being to harm.  
  
"HUAHAHAHA!! What a lovely statue you would have made, if only you werent such a putrid piece of garbage. I Guess If there is anything left after this I will pick up your pieces and make a nice little collage. How does that sound,Iori?"  
  
"I'll..kill..YOU!!!" Iori said swinging at Rugal's face.  
  
"Huahahaha! DIE SCUM!!!" Iori was lifted into the air, and before anyone knew it, massive bolts of energy were flying out of the ground and through Iori. His body was being ripped apart at the seems. There wouldnt be anything left after this attack, not until Kyo intervened with massive punch to the stomach, his fist and eyes blazing bright with the Kusanagi Flame. Rugal was stammered by the attack, so taken back was he that he dropped Iori to the ground, but only to refocus his attention to Kyo.  
  
"So...the Kusanagi wants to battle, does he? How I have longed for this rematch.." Rugal said stepping away from Kyo's fist. "Well then, shall we begin. I promise...you will make an excellent trophy, along with the rest of these worthless worms!"  
  
Kyo stood straight up and looked into the eyes of Rugal, seeing his immense hatred for him. "Come on...we'll burn this place to ground..LETS GO!" Kyo lit a flame on the end of his finger and sent it torwards Rugal, who snuffed it with his hand. Rugal was then charged and kicked in the chin twice, via Kyo's New Wave Smash. Rugal tried to counter with Ruppuken, but Kyo lept in the air and performed his R.E.D kick, drawing first blood on Rugal.  
  
"Hahahaha! Now to take off the kiddie gloves." Rugal said, red eye glaring. "Try again, Kusanagi...." Kyo wasnt stupid enough to attack outright, so he tried a diversion. He threw a massive fireball into the ground, causing a wave of fire to raise high into the air, he then punched into the fire multiple times and capped it off with a upward flame spin. However, there was no one in front of him when he finished. Kyo spun around to see Rugal looming over him. Kyo didnt have enough time to move so he tried to attack, which failed. Rugal grabbed his nuckles and began to wrench and crush them. Kyo agonized as his bones were being broken in his hands. "Hehehahahaa!! Tell me, what made you think you could defeat me,Kyo? You should have known better than to go against a god like myself! How unfortunate..you would have made a great ornament for my garden..oh well."  
  
Rugal delivered a massive a headbutt that smashed Kyo's head open, and knocking him almost unconscious.  
  
Kyo reeled around, trying to keep to his feet, still in the clutches of Rugal. Rugal smiled on him and kneed him the stomach, causing him to spit blood onto Rugal's suit. "You messed up my suit...YOU LITTLE WRETCH!" Rugal backhanded Kyo and sent him to the ground,knocking him completely unconscious. Rugal turned to the crowd and to the fighters.  
  
"I now give you the conclusion to King of Fighters 2002- UAGH!" Rugal was interupted by blow to the back of the head...by a now battered Iori.  
  
"Kah..hah...hah...huh..I"LL DROWN YOU IN A SEA OF YOUR OWN BLOOD!!!" Iori said began to rip away at Rugal's back, pounding as hard as he could on his spine. He then wrapped his hands around Rugal's throat and began to throttle him, while at the same time smashing his head into the blood-soaked matt. " DIE MAGGOT!! DIE!!!"  
  
he screamed. Rugal was taking a brutal beating, but again, it wouldnt be enough. Rugal was struck by another bolt of lightning, and the charge blew Iori off him and back into one of the safety posts in the corner of the ring.  
  
Again, Rugal rose to his feet after an onslaught from Iori. He slowly crept over to Iori and lifted him up by his jaw, lifting his nose torwards the raining sky. Iori gagged and gasped for air as Rugal tried to drown him. No one could stop, Rugal. The fighters that at one time were ready to fight were now paralyzed with shock and fear. Finally someone decided to step in.  
  
"AAAH!!" Daimon bellowed as he rushed the ring to attack Rugal. Rugal turned his head and flung his hand out, sendinga shockwave that blasted Daimon flying in the wall across the arena, whether he died or not is not known, but he did not return to fight that night.  
  
Rugal again turned his attention to Iori who was still struggling. He slowly wrapped his hand around Iori's throat and began to cut off his oxygen. Iori squealed and looked out to the other fighters with pleading eyes, calling for help. But his call went unanswered, as soon..Rugal twisted his neck around, breaking it. The other fighters shrieked in horror. Their mighty warrior had fallen to the evil beast. That was the spart they needed...  
  
"ENOUGH!" Sagat yelled, "NOW YOU WILL FACE US ALL! TIIIIIGAAAAAAA GENOCIDE!!!!!!" Sagat jumped into the ring and unleashed a volly of attacks at Rugal, all of which were blocked. But before Rugal could counter, Mary was latched on to his back, putting him a head lock. The rest of the fighters swarmed the ring and began to hammer away at Rugal, with everything they had. For the time being it would seem that Rugal would get what he deserved. He was being mauled alive by the furious warriors, and not even his power could overcome them all in such a manner.  
  
Blow after blow he was getting weaker, until finally a fist reached through the crowd and hit him square in the stomach, the fist of Shingo...Kyo's student, and friend.  
  
"THAT WAS FOR KYO YOU JERK!!" He said with fury, "HHAAAAAAH!!!" Shingo leaned in and hammered him with a burning serpent wave that completely consumed Rugal's body and sent him falling to the ground. Shingo looked at his hands in disbelief...he had finally used the Kusanagi Flame. He looked over at Kyo and smiled, knowing that when his master awoke he would be proud of him.  
  
The crowd backed away and scattered outside the ring, celebrating the victory. The evil demon had finally fallen. Shingo dragged Kyo from the ring and held him upright. Everyone was rejoicing, Rugal's reign of tower had finally come to an end. They all knew this would go down as the greatest the match in King of Fighter's history, however..they didnt know how right they were.  
  
Ryu had finally entered the last chamber of the locker room and was heading out to the arena. Without warning, however, the entire arena began to shake more violently than before, the rain poured harder than ever, and lighting strikes became more viscous and frequent. Something was happening..the culmination had begun. Ryu ran as fast as he could out to the arena to see what was going on. He caught the last glimpse of the fighters celebrating victory. He smiled as he looked into the ring and saw Rugal's limp body laying there, bloody and torn. That smile, though, quickly turned to horror as he looked up and saw a massive beam of light in the sky, coming from the center chamber of the tower.  
  
The white energy in the abyss began to swirl around and leap violently. Suddenly it two shot into the sky. The entire place was covered in a white mist, an inpenetrable cloud. But it was nothing glorious at all. Soon all the white energy light and energy gathered over Rugal. No one could have ever seen what was coming next.  
  
"For thousands of years I have longed to reclaim my power, and send this place into the oblivion it belongs in. Five years ago I was thwarted by the two clans that sealed my away thousands of years before. That is of no concern any longer, for I have returned, thanks to Rugal. Through him I have regathered my former strength I was so long ago. And now, the power of Orochi shall send you all to the death you have so rightfully earned, prepare for your final judgement, foolish mortals." The voice was eerie, coming right from the light itself, it filled the minds of every warrior, save two, and tormented them. Suddenly, the fighters fell to their knees and began crying in pain, clutching their heads as if someone had been screaming in their ear.  
  
The white light formed itself into a lightning bolt and struck into Rugal's once lifeless body. The thunder that proceeded it was uncanny. It literally rang through the corridors of the earth, no ear without hearing it. Energy completely consumed Rugal and lifted his body into the air. Electricity danced all around the body, in, out, and through it.  
  
The body fell back to the grounds and landed on one knee. Those fighters that were able to bare it lifted their heads and beheld a horrible site. Rugal was alive, and stronger than ever before. He had been completely posessed by the Orochi power, in fact, Orochi himself indwelled Rugal. His body eminated a great power, near unmatched by any. Both his eyes were a crimson red. He stood taller and lifted his hands towards the sky and laughed sinisterly. "Finally" He cried "I have returned!"  
  
Ryu stood there, on the other side of the arena, at the mouth of the entrance. However, a remarkable event was transpiring. The Dark Hadou had begun to dissipate. Ryu could feel it, and then suddenly he let out a great a scream. An icy blast came from his body, with a blue aura following. The blue energy swirled around Ryu's body. His eyes were now as clear as ever, he could see straight into the darkness of Orochi. Ryu finally conquered the Dark Hadou, and was now empowered by a force much greater than that of evil. It was time to step into destiny. He began his slow walk down to the ring where Orochi looked upon him and waited.  
  
Destiny was at hand, it was do or die, and humanities existance hung by a single solitary thread, and now rested up on Ryu's shoulders. However, the lone warrior is never truly alone, for one watched in the shadows, waiting for the right moment. The main event was at hand, and the time had arrived for the final showdown...... 


	13. Prelude to Oblivion

Chapter13: Prelude to Oblivion  
  
Ryu entered ring and got right face to face with Orochi. Though Orochi towered over him, Ryu wasnt about to back down. The two staired right into each others eyes. Orochi with an unsurpassed evil, and Ryu with a white, unexstinguishable fire. A slight smile came across the face of the white warrior, he then stepped back and took his stance.  
  
Orochi moved backwards a few paces and extended his hand torwards Ryu. "Fool...do you not know of how long I have been in existance!? DONT YOU KNOW I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN ANYONE OR ANYTHING! YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO FEEL THE UNLEASHED POWER OF THE OROCHI!!"  
  
The smile never left his face, even amidst Orochi's threats he knew the victory was already his. Ryu extended his hand and motioned for Orochi to fight, and he gladly accepted the invitation. Yet it was not in the way Ryu expected. Orochi pointed to Chun-Li and launched an energy blade through he shoulder, sending her hurtling torwards a wall and being pinned against it. He looked over at Ryu and smiled, who himself was still grinning.  
  
"Hmhmhmhm...so you have no compassion for your fellow fools?" Orochi taunted. "Is your only concern my death? Huahahaha! Yes..you are as evil as I am, Ryu."  
  
Finally the smile left Ryu's face, it was apparent that he had enough. ".....enough talk.." Ryu rushed forward and stuck Orochi right in the stomach, and proceeded to lift kick him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards, but not knocking him off balance. Orochi's eyes burned with anger, and Ryu smiled again.  
  
Orochi levitated a few inches off the ground, eliminating the possibility of a knockdown, at least as he saw it. This would also allow him to move more freely and quickly. He crossed his arms in the air and a bolt of electricity shot threw it a flew at Ryu, who rolled to the side, but before he could regain his complete composure he was electricuted by a bolt that came from the ground. It sent Ryu just enough off the ground to where he was kicked into the ring-post with a genocide cutter. His back and mouth were now bleeding. Ryu quickly stood up though, still determined, but not smiling any longer.  
  
The crowd and the fighters began to cheer for Ryu, though it did little to excite him. He had all the strength he needed already, regardless, they cheered anyway. Orochi laughed at the, as he saw it, stupidity of the crowds and other warriors. He rushed forward and attacked again with a genocide cutter, but this time it was blocked and countered with a Shoryouken. The punch was so fierce it gashed the jacket he was wearing wide open, revealing the strange markings on Orochi's chest. Orochi flew backwards into the ropes, which sprung him back forward into a kick to the jaw. Orochi flipped backwards but propelled forward, leaving him now floating outside the ring.  
  
Orochi landed on the ground and pointed his hand torwards Ryu and began to fire webs of electricity into the ring. Ryu dodged left and right, but eventually his foot was snared and he thrown to the ground. Orochi rushed into the ring again to capitalize on the fallen Ryu. He lifted him up by the timples of the head. Orochi added more pain to the mix by kneeing Ryu in the stomach multiple times, and finished it with a headbutt. Ryu fell backwards and nearly stumbled out of the ring, but Orochi caught him by the throat and lifted him into the air.  
  
"Hmhmhm, well that didnt take long...I understand how Ken was so easily defeated. Shotokan is a joke" Orochi drew his hand back and then thrusted it forward into the stomach of Ryu. He gasped for air, but it was nowhere to be found. Water ran down his face and into his mouth, then slowly trickling down his throat. His eyes were glazed over, as he lay helpless on the ground and looked up at the ever darking sky. Blood flowed from his mouth and nose, he was slowly fading from consciousness.  
  
His mind began racing, filling with many thoughts. Thoughts of Sakura, thoughts of Ken, of Gouken's words, of how he failed in his mission. Was this his destiny-to be the one responsible for humanities destruction? Dissappointment racked his mind, defeat clouded his judgement .  
  
Suddenly a spark ignited within him. He hadnt fought so long, and so hard to be defeated by evil. His eyes quickly burst open with that same burning fire and confidence. He kicked up to his feet and took his stance for round two.  
  
Orochi sensed that he was up, and spun around to greet him with a energy blast, but when he was fully rotated, Ryu was not in front of him, but below. Orochi looked down, only to meet a fist blazing with white flames. When the two were even in the air, Ryu kicked Orochi in the face and sent him straight to the ground. Ryu landed right in front of the fallen Orochi and looked down on him with a terrible gaze.  
  
"Orochi, its over...this time..you wont be coming back! CHOU!!! HADOU!!! KEN!!!" From Ryu's hands erupted a massive white energy flame that consumed Orochi's entire body. Orochi screamed in horror as he felt his body being destroyed and ripped into thousands of pieces. There was so much energy focused on that one spot that a giant pillar of fire exploded from that area and rose high into the air, lighting up the while city.  
  
Finally one last pulse was sent into the blast and a massive explosion ensued, one that destroyed the entire ring itself.  
  
The dust settled, the smoke cleared, and Orochi was gone. No trace, no fragments, nothing. He was completely obliterated by Ryu's attack. Ryu fell backwards into Chun-Li's arms, while the other fighters ran over to him to see if he was ok. The people began to cheer on and chant Ryu's name. Truly this day a great victory was won, not just for Ryu, but for humanity.  
  
"Ryu.." Chun-Li said wrapping her arms around him "I've been in so many battles, and watched as you fought so many...but..now I feel..like I cant hold this in any longer. Seeing how close to death you were..it shook me up. Ryu..I..I.." She stammered with her words for a moment, searching for the best way to say it.  
  
Ryu looked up at her and smiled, "Y..yeh?"  
  
But before the words left her mouth, everyone was suddenly shocked; screams of terror filled the air. Chun-Li and Ryu looked up to see a mangled, but still just as powerful Orochi floating in the air, energy flowing all around him. It was horrific, he had survived Ryu's most powerful attack.  
  
"MAY YOUR SOUL FEEL THE OBLIVION OF ETERNAL DEATH!!!" Orochi said throwing a massive, piercing energy beam at Ryu. "YES!! SUFFER!!!"  
  
Chun-Li spun around in front of the beam, but soon felt a shoulder knocking her to the side. She looked over and to her disbelief, she saw the beam pass through Ryu's heart. She cried in great sorrow, rushing forward and catching Ryu before he fell to the ground. She held him close to her, tears flowing from her eyes. Ryu remained motionless, but still breathing somehow. Chun-Li regretted not saying it sooner, but all emotions were brought to the surface now.  
  
"Ryu! P.pl.please..dont..die..I..I..love you..Ryu. I cant go through this! I just cant! My father!? And..n..now you?..This isnt right! Ryu..please..an..answer..me..Ry..u...n..o...no...." She lowered her head and continued crying on the near lifeless body of Ryu, while Orochi just laughed.  
  
"Hahahahah!! Now there are none who can stop me! Now pathetic humanity! WITNESS YOUR END!! KNEEL IN TERROR OF MY POWER!! FOR YOU ALL NOW SHALL BEHOLD THE DEMISE OF YOUR PRECIOUS EXISTANCE! FEEL THE POWER OF OBLIVIOOOON!!!!!!!!" Orochi lifted his hand and the ground began to tremble, lighting began striking, hitting a great number of people. The rain poured harder and the sky grew darker...all hope was now lost. 


	14. To be continued....

Chapter14: To be continued.....  
  
The people scurried and scampered, trying to get out as fast as they could before the entire building collapsed on them. It was a most chaotic situation, for Orochi had now begun his destruction. Even the warriors that once stood so strong were fleeing for their lives. Everyone was fleeing for all they were worth, except for Chun-Li who was still to paralyzed by the occurance moments ago.  
  
Orochi looked down on the defeated people of Osaka, and within moments he could hear screams coming from all corners. His four heavenly kings had begun their anarchy on the other parts of the earth. It would appear the words Orochi spoke five years ago were now coming to pass. It was now earth's darkest hour.  
  
He finally descended onto the ground and began to approach the near lifeless Ryu and Chun-li. Chun-Li held on to Ryu with all her and strength as she crawled backwards away from Orochi. She screamed for him to leave her alone but her cries were unheeded, as he drew closer and closer.  
  
" Hahahah, give him to me..." Orochi motioned his hand around and drew Ryu from her arms and into his clutches. Ryu hung in his clutches with his eyes slowly losing what visible life was in them. "So the almighty dragon has fallen at my feet. Hmph, for such a violent race you'd think that there would be more around who had power enough to even challenge me. But take heart, foolish boy, you came very close..very close. Unfortunately, I wont make the mistake of allowing you to live...good bye!" Orochi drew his hand back and energy formed around, such as that of a sharp blade. But as soon as he tried to thrust it forward, the tower that stood next to the arena exploded in a massive ball of flames. The shock of the explosion caused Orochi to drop Ryu and turn his attention to the massive tower of flames.  
  
Within the pillar of smoke and fire a shadow stood tall and menacing, brimming with unrivaled power. His burning red ki outburned the fire, and pierced the veil of smoke that swirled around the savage flames. His eyes were very distinguished amongst the chaos, as they were pure white. It was the true incarnation of power.  
  
Orochi turned his attention away and muttered someones name under his breath. In that same instant, the heavenly king of the wind appeared-Goenitz. "Take care of that little problem" Orochi said picking Ryu back up by his throat.  
  
Goenitz bowed and turned around, but as soon as he turned around he saw a flash of blinding power coming torwards him. The next thing Orochi heard was a heart chilling scream that he thought came from his enemy. However, when he turned around he saw Goenitz laying on the ground, completely void of life. Suddenly a voice was made very clear in all the anarchy and carnage. "His life is mine to claim...and mine alone!" It said.  
  
A great anger fell upon Orochi. The fact someone would so defy him made his cold blood boil with hatred. "And who are you!" He said throwing Ryu down and turning around. When his eyes were set on whom had just spoken, he backed up.  
  
"I am the supreme Master of Fists, the one who has harnessed the power of all combat...and am you're death.." The figure said looking at Orochi with great displeasure. "You speak of oblivion...but now you shall soon experience the true meaning of absolute nothingness and torment..."  
  
The words filled Orochi with a terror he himself could not even explain. Never had he encountered such a horrific creature with such power. He could feel it. However, throughout all the fear he remained strong in his confidence that he was the most powerful. He smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"If this boys life is indeed yours....then you'll have no problem fighting for him; by the way...what is your true name?"  
  
I slight smile came across his face, "I am Akuma..." Orochi was taken back yet again. He had heard that name is his years of silent sleep, Yet he was not surprised that this monster of a being was indeed the one he had heard of in recent years. This may prove to his greatest challenge yet.  
  
"Akuma? Hahaha, I've heard much of you...your exploits are well accounted for in the land I come from. Hahahah, but now you shall return to the void from which you and the rest of miserable humanity crawled out of. Prepare yourself, Master of Fists..." Orochi said gathering energy into his hands.  
  
Shin Akuma rushed forward at Orochi, who fired a giant energy wave at Akuma. It appeared to his dead on but Akuma passed right through it and appeared behind Orochi. The next thing Orochi felt was a fist in his back lifting him into the air and sending him flying forward. Orochi regain balance in mid air and landed on both feet, but the shot to his back did a good deal of hurt to him. Orochi laughed to hide his obvious pain, and then advanced to attack Akuma again. He lifted his hand and a bolt of energy shot from the ground, missing Akuma's nose by a centimeter. He didnt flinch though, and threw a hadouken at Orochi, who countered with a Dark Barrier, which sent the blast flying back at Akuma. The return fire was easily dodged, but it struck a pillar behind him. It fell squarely on top of him and shattered on impact. Orochi was amazed at the brute power of Akuma, never had he seen such a thing.  
  
Akuma's eyes flashed as he ran forward and enguaged in hand to hand melee with Orochi. Each blow found its mark on Orochi, and each blow was blocked and countered by Akuma, who obviously outmatched Orochi in fighting technique by itself. Orochi tried to catch him off guard by drawing a blot of lightning bolt out of the ground behind him, but it failed, as he caught a blow to the face. The shot sent him backwards into jagged, burning rubble. "Defeated already?" Akuma said grinning "Hmph, he wasnt even a half worthy substitute for Ryu, how dissappointing."  
  
"Dont...think..its..over..fool...ahahahah!" Orochi shouted from the wreckage, "You want a fight? Then get ready!" He burst forward and jabbed his fist into Akuma's stomach with his knife like hand. He wrench Akuma's stomach, smiling with every turn, however the smiles faded when he looked up to see Akuma smiling at him. "Wh..what..?" Orochi pulled his hand back to see he didnt even manage to tarnish the fabric of his gi.  
  
Fear filled Orochi's eyes as Akuma threw a point blank Messatsu Gou Hadou right into Orochi's chest. The blast was so strong and forceful it sent Orochi straight into the ground, creating a small crater around his body.  
  
Still, Orochi was down but not out. He picked himself up, battered and torn, and began to wave is hands in a pattern. Soon a ball of energy formed in front of him, and began to grow larger and larger. He then absorbed the energy and levitated into the air.  
  
"The master of fists indeed!" Orochi said pointing his finger at him, " you shall bow at my feet! NOW BOW FOOL!" Instantly a burst of energy came from Shin Akuma's back. He first fell to one knee, but then not long after he collapsed on his face, and Orochi again stood triumpant. Orochi now turned his attention to Ryu, who was being carried by Chun-Li to safety.  
  
He then began his persuit of them.  
  
Chun-Li ran as fast as she could while carrying Ryu, but she was quickly assailed by a barrage of energy blasts by Orochi. One shot found its mark on the back of her leg, causing her to fall forward and drop the already fatally injured, but still living Ryu. Ryu's body rolled forward a few feet, while Chun-Li layed on the ground crippled.  
  
His cold hand wrapped around the back of her neck and hoisted her off the ground. He grinned maliciously as she squirmed and screamed to no avail. "Let go of me!" she yelled. Her cry was heard, as she was immediately thrown onto her face. She then felt a boot in the her ribs the threw her a good 4 yards, all from skidding across the ground. She was now battered and bleeding, and out of her reach lie Ryu's body.  
  
Orochi lifted his hands above his hands and began to gather energy in the formation of swords, which he intended to finish off his victems with.  
  
With the next two blows earth would be forever doomed. True, even Kyo Kusanagi still lived, as did many of the warriors, but Orochi's full power would not be matched by any man. He watched in pleasure as Chun-Li crawled over to Ryu and put his arm around him, just as the blade finished forming. He walked over to them, as a lion stalks its prey, and over them like a menacing dragon. The blades were raised and he prepared to drop them into their backs.  
  
The entire area behind him exploded into fire, the earth ripped apart and spued white hot flames. It was if hell itself had opened up its mouth and breathed. The earth trembled and the lightning threw itself onto the ground with great fury. Then the words rang loud and clear threw the air.."Shungoku....SATSUAAAHH!!!" Orochi spun around and saw a blinding object flying torwards him. He couldnt move, and the last thing he saw was Shin Akuma's face in front of his.  
  
Within a matter of seconds Orochi was no more. He physical body had been destroyed, and his soul had been vanquished to the abomidable place from when which it came. Oblivion had been achieved, but not the way Orochi had intended it.  
  
A explosion emerged from the place of Orochi's death. It covered the entire earth, spreading everywhere, consuming everything. An within the next instant, everything was as it was before Orochi's arrival, at least, for the most part. There was no one walking the streets, everything was silent. The wind blew strong, but no rain fell, and the clouds peeled revealed the bright shining moonlight. Only there stood Shin Akuma, and at his feet lay Chun-Li gripping onto Ryu's chest.  
  
Chun-Li looked up and saw the war battered face of Shin Akuma looking down on her. She gasped and backed away. Had she survived this long only to be killed now, and by Ryu's greatest enemy? This was her question, but her outcome was not as she foresaw.  
  
"Ryu will live, and we he is fully recovered I shall return for our battle. Do not assume this was a favor, I did it for myself. Ryu is mine, and that he shall." At that Shin Akuma dropped something on the ground, a medicine of sorts. "Rub that over the wound, it will cause him more anguish than he has ever felt in his entire existance, but it will spare him from death."  
  
Chun-Li looked at him in wonder. Never had she seen this in Akuma. She was compelled to ask what was in her heart..."why?" As she asked all Shin Akuma did was turn his back on her and vanish into the night. She was left all alone holding on to Ryu. She turned and laid her head on his chest, and would later do as requested by Akuma.  
  
***Fast forward 2 year***  
  
"Welcome everyone to the third annuel Millionare Fighting Tournament! Fans you're in for a real treat this year with the return of Saisyu Kusanagi, the newest addition to the Hero Team of Kyo and Shingo. We've also got a few give aways today, so sit back and relax, the tournament is about to begin." The announcer left the ring and a news group came out into the crowds to interview them.  
  
In the box seats Chun-Li sat talking with her newfound fighting friend Yuri. Yuri was unable to participate this year because of the child she was carrying...Roberts child in fact. The two had met at the wedding, and had since then become good friends.  
  
"Robert's such a great guy; I just know he'll be the perfect father for our child." Yuri said putting her hand on her stomach. "Hey, by the way, didnt you and Ryu have plans for the future?" She asked.  
  
Chun-Li looked down, almost in sorrow. " I dont know...after that...incident two years ago he was never the same. With Ken's and Sakura's death he's just been so different..more focused on the battle right now more than ever..who knows where he is.." She began to cry.  
  
Yuri put her arm around Chun-Li and smiled at her. "Hey, dont worry, he may be in the tournament. You know Ryu cant resist a good fight! Hehe"  
  
Chun-Li hugged her and the two contiued to wait for the tournament to begin...but elsewhere...  
  
It was a small island with oddly shaped statues all around it. The waves slammed onto the side of it, beating away at the jettis. The sun shone down on the two combatants standing on the two tallest stone pillars on the islands. One was gleaming with pure white energy, the other pure darkness, both unmatcheable in power. The dark one with lifted his smiled and extended his hands foreward, throwing a blast of energy. The other warrior looked up and smiled..."HADOUKEN!!!" The blast collided in mid-air.  
  
"You're power has exceeded my expectations, Ryu." He said grinning  
  
and drawing his hands back for another energy blast. "Finally fate has chosen to cross our paths...now, Ryu..show me your true power!"  
  
"Yes, its been a long time, Akuma, and I will defeat you.." Ryu said drawing his hands back to counter the oncoming attack. "SHINKU!! HADOU- KEN!!!" He threw both hands forward and unleashed a massive blast of energy at Akuma.  
  
"Hahahaha, well done...son..." Akuma said unleashing his own wave of energy at Ryu. The two blasts met in mid-air and caused an intense explosion, full of smoke. Both dashed into the smoke and energy and the great battle of the Shotokan versus the Dark Hadou ensued......  
  
-END- 


End file.
